The invention relates to an apparatus and method for delivering liquids different from each other in a property such as density, viscosity, etc.
In liquid delivery apparatuses for delivering liquids different from each other in a property such as density, viscosity, etc for example, oils such as edible or lubricating oils, paints, blood, and syrup, for example, the delivery is regulated according to the properties of the liquid to be delivered. Further, the delivery is regulated according to a fluctuation in delivery of the liquid as a result of a change in a property of the liquid due to a change in external environment, such as a change in temperature. These types of regulation work produce, for example, a waste of a lot of money and a waste of a lot of time, because they incur personnel expenses and cause a miss of an opportunity of production or sale due to the necessity of suspending the operation of the liquid delivery apparatus during the regulation.
For example, in the case of beverage dispensers or cup-type vending machines, syrup as a concentrate of a beverage material is diluted with diluting water, such as water or carbonated water, at a predetermined dilution level to prepare a beverage which is then sold. For conventional beverage dispensers or cup-type vending machines, in order to dilute the syrup at a proper dilution level, a flow regulator or a flow meter is provided in a feed line for the syrup and a feed line for the diluting water so that the syrup can be mixed with the diluting water while controlling the flow rate of the syrup and the flow rate of the diluting water.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the construction of a beverage feeding apparatus wherein a flow regulator for regulating the flow rate is provided in each of a feed line for syrup and a feed line for diluting water. In FIG. 1, numeral 1 designates a solenoid valve for a water inlet, numeral 2 a water pump, numeral 3 a water cooling coil, numeral 41 a flow regulator for water, numeral 5 a solenoid valve for water, numeral 6 a water feed line, numeral 7 a solenoid valve for water feed to a carbonator, numeral 8 a carbonator, numeral 42 a flow regulator for carbonated water, numeral 10 a carbonated water cooling coil, numeral 11 a solenoid valve for carbonated water, numeral 12 a carbonated water feed line, numeral 13 a carbon dioxide bomb, numeral 14 a syrup tank, numeral 15 a syrup cooling coil, numeral 43 a flow regulator for syrup, numeral 17 a solenoid valve for syrup, numeral 18 a syrup feed line, and numeral 19 a multivalve.
Water enters the water pump 2 through the solenoid valve 1 for a water inlet, and is fed by means of the water pump 2 into the multivalve 19 through the water feed line 6. In this case, upon the delivery from the water pump 2, water is passed through the water cooling coil 3 for cooling water, the flow regulator 41 for regulating the flow rate of water, and the solenoid valve 5 for water, and then enters the multivalve 19. As soon as a preset time has elapsed, a feed control unit (not shown) stops the water pump 2, and, at the same time, closes the solenoid valve 1 for a water inlet and the solenoid valve 5 for water to stop the feed of water. Further, the water feed line 6 is branched off at a position between the water cooling coil 3 and the flow regulator 41 for water, and is connected to the carbonator 8 through the solenoid valve 7 for water feed to a carbonator. A float switch (not shown) for detecting the level of water is provided within the carbonator 8. As soon as the level of water within the carbonator 8 reaches the lower limit position, the solenoid valve 1 for a water inlet and the solenoid valve 7 for water feed to a carbonator are opened and, in addition, the water pump 2 is operated to feed water into the carbonator 8. As soon as the level of water within the carbonator 8 reaches the upper limit position, the solenoid valve 1 for a water inlet and the solenoid valve 7 for water feed to a carbonator are closed, and, in addition, the operation of the water pump 2 is stopped. Carbon dioxide fed from the carbon dioxide bomb 13 is dissolved in the fed water to prepare carbonated water. The carbonated water is forced out from the carbonator 8 by pressure of the carbon dioxide, and is fed into the multivalve 19 through the carbonated water feed line 12, that is, through the flow regulator 42 for regulating the flow rate of carbonated water, the carbonated water cooling coil 10 for cooling carbonated water, and the solenoid valve 11 for carbonated water. As soon as a preset time has elapsed, the feed control unit closes the solenoid valve 11 for carbonated water to stop the feed of carbonated water.
On the other hand, syrup is forced out from the syrup tank 14 by the pressure of carbon dioxide fed from the carbon dioxide bomb 13, and is then fed into the multivalve 19 through the syrup feed line 18, that is, through the syrup cooling coil 15 for cooling syrup, the flow regulator 43 for regulating the flow rate of syrup, and the solenoid valve 17 for syrup. As soon as a preset time has elapsed, the feed control unit closes the solenoid valve 17 for syrup to stop the feed of syrup. In this connection, it should be noted that the syrup tank 14, the syrup cooling coil 15, the flow regulator 43 for syrup, the solenoid valve 17 for syrup, and the syrup feed line 18 are provided by the number corresponding to the number of types of beverages to be sold.
Within the multivalve 19, the syrup fed from the syrup tank 14 through the syrup feed line 18, that is, through the syrup cooling coil 15, the flow regulator 43 for syrup, and the solenoid valve 17 for syrup is mixed with diluting water such as water or carbonated water fed through the solenoid valve 5 for water or the solenoid valve 11 for carbonated water to prepare a beverage which is then discharged.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing the construction of a beverage feeding apparatus wherein a flow meter, which has a rotator of paddle, oval or other type rotated in synchronization with the flow rate of syrup or the flow rate of diluting water, detects the speed of rotation of the rotator, and outputs pulses synchronized with the flow rate to permit the output pulses to be input into a feed control unit (not shown) to measure the flow rate of the syrup or the diluting water, is provided in each of a syrup feed line and a diluting water feed line. In FIGS. 1 and 2, like parts have the same reference numerals. In FIG. 2, numeral 1 designates a solenoid valve for a water inlet, numeral 2 a water pump, numeral 3 a water cooling coil, numeral 44 a flow meter for water, numeral 5 a solenoid valve for water, numeral 6 a water feed line, numeral 7 a solenoid valve for water feed to a carbonator, numeral 8 a carbonator, numeral 45 a flow meter for carbonated water, numeral 10 a carbonated water cooling coil, numeral 11 a solenoid valve for carbonated water, numeral 12 a carbonated water feed line, numeral 13 a carbon dioxide bomb, numeral 14 a syrup tank, numeral 15 a syrup cooling coil, numeral 46 a flow meter for syrup, numeral 17 a solenoid valve for syrup, numeral 18 a syrup feed line, and numeral 19 a multivalve.
Water enters the water pump 2 through the solenoid valve 1 for a water inlet, and is fed by means of the water pump 2 into the multivalve 19 through the water feed line 6, that is, through the water cooling coil 3 for cooling water, the flow meter 44 for measuring the flow rate of water, and the solenoid valve 5 for water, As soon as the number of pulses output from the flow meter 44 for water reaches a preset number of pulses, the feed control unit stops the water pump 2 and, at the same time, closes the solenoid valve 1 for a water inlet and the solenoid valve 5 for water to stop the feed of water. Further, the water feed line 6 is branched off at a position between the water cooling coil 3 and the flow meter 44 for water, and is connected to the carbonator 8 through the solenoid valve 7 for water feed to a carbonator. A float switch (not shown) for detecting the level of water is provided within the carbonator 8. As soon as the level of water within the carbonator 8 reaches the lower limit position, the solenoid valve 1 for a water inlet and the solenoid valve 7 for water feed to a carbonator and opened and, in addition, the water pump 2 is operated to feed water into the carbonator 8. As soon as the level of water within the carbonator 8 reaches the upper limit position, the solenoid valve 1 for a water inlet and the solenoid valve 7 for water feed to a carbonator are closed, and, in addition, the operation of the water pump 2 is stopped, Carbon dioxide fed from tile carbon dioxide bomb 13 is dissolved in the fed water to prepare carbonated water. The carbonated water is forced out from the carbonator 8 by pressure of the carbon dioxide, and is fed into the multivalve 19 through the carbonated water feed line 12, that is, through the flow meter 45 for measuring the flow rate of carbonated water, the carbonated water cooling coil 10 for cooling carbonated water, and the solenoid valve 11 for carbonated water. As soon as the number of pulses output from the flow meter 45 for carbonated water reaches a preset number of pulses, the feed control unit closes the solenoid valve 11 for carbonated water to stop the feed of carbonated water.
On the other hand, syrup is forced out from the syrup tank 14 by the pressure of carbon dioxide fed from the carbon dioxide bomb 13, and is then fed into the multivalve 19 through the syrup feed line 18, that is, through the syrup cooling coil 15 for cooling syrup, the flow meter 46 for measuring the flow rate of syrup, and the solenoid valve 17 for syrup. As soon as the number of pulses output from the flow meter 46 for syrup has reached a preset number of pulses, the feed control unit closes the solenoid valve 17 for syrup to stop the feed of syrup. In this connection, it should be noted that the syrup tank 14, the syrup cooling coil 15, the flow meter 46 for syrup, the solenoid valve 17 for syrup, and the syrup feed line 18 are provided by the number corresponding to the number of types of beverages to be sold.
A flow meter, which has a rotator of paddle, oval or other type rotated in synchronization with the flow rate of syrup or the flow rate of diluting water, detects the speed of rotation of the rotator, and outputs pulses synchronized with the flow rate to permit the output pulses to be input into a feed control unit to measure the flow rate of the syrup or the diluting water, is provided in each of the syrup feed line and the diluting water feed line. As soon as the number of pulses output from the flow meter provided in the syrup feed line and the number of pulses output from the flow meter provided in the diluting water feed line reach respective preset numbers of pulses, the feed control unit closes the solenoid valve in the syrup feed line and the solenoid valve in the diluting water feed line to stop the feed of the syrup and the diluting water.
In this case, in the dilution of the syrup with the diluting water, the amount of the diluting water used is larger than the amount of the syrup used, that is, the ratio of diluting water to syrup in the dilution is generally about 3:1 to about 6:1, and, consequently, the feed of the syrup is completed earlier than the feed of the diluting water. Therefore, the dilution level in the first half of the feed of the beverage is different from the dilution level in the latter half of the feed of the beverage, leading to a fear that, in the resultant beverage, the level of dilution of the syrup with the diluting water is heterogeneous. In order to overcome this problem, an attempt has been made to intermittently open and close the solenoid valve 17 for syrup to intermittently feed the syrup, whereby the timing of stopping the feed of the syrup is rendered identical to the timing of stopping the feed of the diluting water such as water or carbonated water.
Within the multivalve 19, the syrup fed from the syrup tank 14 through the syrup feed line 18, that is, through the syrup cooling coil 15, the flow meter 46 for syrup, and the solenoid valve 17 for syrup, is mixed with diluting water such as water or carbonated water fed through the solenoid valve 5 for water or the solenoid valve 11 for carbonated water to prepare a beverage which is then discharged.
When a beverage feeding apparatus having a flow regulator in each of a syrup feed line and a diluting water feed line is actually installed at a predetermined sale site, an engineer has regulated the flow regulator for syrup in the syrup feed line and the flow regulator for diluting water in the diluting water feed line to regulate the flow rate of the syrup and the flow rate of the diluting water, thereby providing a proper dilution level. For one beverage dispenser or cup-type vending machine, about 20 to 30 min was necessary for this regulation work when the number of types of syrup is assumed to be 4. This has incurred a lot of personnel expenses.
FIG. 3 shows a change in viscosity and flow rate of syrup as a function of temperature. The beverage feeding apparatuses shown in FIGS. 20 and 21 have the following problems in addition to the above-described problems. Specifically, since the flow rate is regulated only under specific conditions, particular dilution is likely to be influenced, for example, by a variation in external environment at the installation site, a fluctuation in pressure of tap water, and the temperature of syrup at the time of installation. As shown in the drawing, the flow rate of the syrup regulated by the flow regulator 43 for syrup varies depending upon the viscosity of syrup. Further, the viscosity of syrup depends upon the temperature of syrup. Therefore, the flow rate of syrup, even when regulated by the flow regulator 43 for syrup, is unfavorably varied depending, for example, upon a change in temperature caused by a change in season. This requires a periodical inspection of which the cost is very high.
Syrup has high viscosity. This viscosity greatly varies depending upon the temperature. Further, the dilution level and the viscosity greatly vary depending upon the type of the syrup. Therefore, if the periodical inspection is not performed, then beverages having an inappropriate level of dilution of the syrup with the diluting water would be provided to customers.
As described above, the ratio of diluting water to syrup in the dilution is generally about 3:1 to about 6:1. In the case of the beverage feeding apparatus having a flow meter in each of the diluting water feed line and the syrup feed line, the feed of the syrup is completed earlier than the feed of the diluting water, because the flow rate of the diluting water and the flow rate of the syrup cannot be regulated. This leads to a fear that, in the resultant beverage, the level of dilution of the syrup with the diluting water is heterogeneous. In order to overcome this problem, a method as shown in FIG. 4 has been adopted. In this method, as shown in a timing chart (ii) of FIG. 4 for the operation of the solenoid valve 17 for syrup, the solenoid valve 17 for syrup is intermittently opened and closed to intermittently feed the syrup over a period between the start of the feed of diluting water and the stop of the feed of diluting water as shown in a timing chart (i) of FIG. 4 for the operation of the solenoid valve 5 for water or the solenoid valve 11 for carbonated water so that the timing of the stop of the feed of syrup becomes identical to the timing of the stop of the feed of diluting water such as water or carbonated water. In this case, as shown in (iii) of FIG. 4, a beverage having portions with a high dilution level of syrup and portions with a low dilution level of syrup is discharged from the multivalve 19, and provided to customers.
Further, in the method wherein the flow rate is regulated with a flow regulator or a flow meter according to liquids fed into the feed line, such as syrup and diluting water, the regulation depending upon a liquid to be fed is required each time when a new liquid having a property, such as density, viscosity, etc different from those of a liquid, which has been used before the feed of the new liquid, is fed into the feed line. In this case, however, as described above, a change in viscosity caused, for example, by a change in temperature causes a change in flow rate from the regulated flow rate. For example, an increase in viscosity of the liquid caused by a lowering in temperature leads to an increase in flow resistance within the feed line, and, consequently, the flow rate of the actually fed liquid is smaller than the preset flow rate. Increasing the liquid feed time in order to compensate for this difference leads to the delay of the sale time. Further, there is a fear of a beverage having a dilution level different from the predetermined dilution level being produced unless the magnitude of the change in feed time is accurately set. Moreover, for each type of syrup, inherent viscosity characteristics exist besides the change in viscosity derived from environmental factors. Therefore, disadvantageously, the flow regulator should be regulated for each type of syrup.
A tube pump is an example of means which, even when the viscosity of a liquid has been changed, does not cause a lowering in fluidity of the liquid.
FIG. 5 shows a tube pump 110 for use, for example, in beverage production apparatuses. The tube pump 110 comprises: a tube 111 through which a liquid, such as syrup, is passed; a tube guide 112 for guiding the tube; a plurality of rollers 113 which sandwich the tube 111 between the rollers 113 and the tube guide 112 and are rotated while elastically deforming the tube 111; roller supports 114A and 114B which rotatably support the plurality of rollers 113; an axis 115 of rotation which is driven by a drive motor (not shown) to transmit torque to the roller supports 114A and 114B; and a pump case 116 provided with a section 116A through which the tube is extended. The tube guide 112 comprises: a lever 112A having a locking mechanism; and a shaft 112B which can rotatably support the tube guide 112 by removing the locking mechanism of the lever 112A at the time of mounting of the tube. The plurality of rollers 113 are rotatably supported by a shaft 113A provided between the roller supports 114A and 114B.
FIG. 6 shows the flow of syrup S based on the drive of the tube pump 110. In the drawing, for simplification of the explanation, the roller support 114A is not shown. Although syrup S is continuous within the tube 111, only syrup S delivered based on the delivery operation of the two rollers 113 is shown in the drawing. In FIG. 6A, the tube 111 is mounted on the tube pump 110 as shown in the drawing. Syrup S is fed from a syrup tank (not shown), and the roller support 114A is driven and rotated. In FIG. 6B, the two rollers 113 press the tube 111 toward the tube guide 112 while sandwiching the tube 111 between the two rollers 113 and the tube guide 112 to transfer by pressure the syrup S by a volume based on the length of the tube sandwiched between the two rollers 113 and the sectional area of the tube toward the direction of rotation of the roller support 114A. In FIG. 6C, the rollers 113 move the syrup S toward the downstream side while elastically deforming the tube 111 based on the rotation of the roller support 114A. As soon as the roller 113 on the downstream side is separated from the tube guide 112, the syrup S is delivered toward the downstream side. The roller 113 on the upstream side is moved based on the rotation of the roller support 114A while pressing the tube 111, whereby the syrup S is delivered toward the downstream side.
According to this type of tube pump, a given volume of syrup S can be moved toward the downstream side by rotating the two rollers 113 while pressing the tube 111 in the direction of delivery of the syrup S. However, when a fluctuation in viscosity has occurred in the syrup S which is passed through the tube 111, the following problem occurs. Specifically, in this case, although the fluctuation in viscosity could be detected, for example, based on a fluctuation in load of the drive motor which drives the roller support 114A, the detected value of the fluctuation in load includes property values of, for example, the material constituting the tube, making it impossible to control the delivery of the syrup based on a subtle fluctuation in viscosity of the liquid.
The invention has been achieved to solve the problems above, and is to provide a liquid delivery apparatus capable of continuously and accurately delivering a given volume of liquid whose viscosity is large, further varies according to temperature, and furthermore differs according to its kind, without fluctuation of flow rate even though a change in properties of the liquid due to a change in external environment such as a change in temperature or the like occurs, and a method for delivering a liquid.
Further, the invention is to provide a liquid delivery apparatus capable of continuously and accurately delivering a plural number of liquids having different viscosities at a given volume level, based on a given time or a dilution ratio with other liquid when they are simultaneously delivered, and a method for delivering the liquid.
Further, the invention is to provide a liquid delivery apparatus capable of precisely synchronizing a delivery motion of delivering a plural number of liquids having different viscosities at a given volume level, based on a given time or a dilution ratio with other liquid when they are simultaneously delivered, and a method for delivering the liquid.
The liquid delivery apparatus of the invention comprises a liquid delivery line which can deliver liquids which have different properties such as density, viscosity and the like; and a flow regulation means which comprises a body having an inflow port in which the above-described liquid flows and an outflow port out which the above-described liquid flows out, and a rotator of moving the above-described liquid from the above-described inflow port to the above-described outflow port by given volumes along the internal wall of the above-described body by being rotated in the above-described body, and continuously delivers the above-described liquid to the above-described liquid delivery line by given volumes, based on the rotation of the above-described rotator.
Further, in the liquid delivery apparatus equipped with a liquid delivery line which can deliver liquids which have different properties such as density, viscosity and the like, the liquid delivery apparatus of the invention provided a flow regulation means comprising a body having an inflow port in which the above-described liquid flows and an outflow port out which the above-described liquid flows; a rotator of moving the above-described liquid which flows in from the above-described inflow port by given volumes along the internal wall of the above-described body by being rotated in the above-described body, and continuously delivering the liquid from the above-described outflow port to the above-described liquid delivery line; and a drive unit for driving the above-described rotator, within the above-described liquid delivery line.
Further, in the liquid delivery apparatus of the present invention, the above-described drive unit flows a pressurized liquid out from the above-described outflow port by a fixed volume, based on the rotation drive of the above-described rotator as the above-described liquid which flows in from the above-described inflow port to the above-described body through the above-described liquid delivery line.
Further, in the liquid delivery apparatus of the present invention, the above-described drive unit comprises a drive motor for driving the above-described rotator and a controlling unit for controlling the delivery of the above-described pressurized liquid so that the pressure of the above-described inflow port is not negative pressure.
Further, in the liquid delivery apparatus of the present invention, the above-described drive unit comprises a drive motor for driving the above-described rotator and a control unit for setting the current-carrying level of the above-described drive motor so that the above-described pressurized liquid are continuously delivered at a desired flow rate from the start of delivery.
Further, the liquid delivery apparatus of the present invention comprises a liquid delivery line capable of delivering the liquid, an another liquid delivery line for delivering the above-described liquid which is delivered through the above-described liquid delivery line and other liquids having different properties, and a flow regulation means for controlling the flow rate of the above-described liquid which is continuously delivered through the above-described liquid delivery line based on the flow fluctuation of the above-described other liquids.
Further, the liquid delivery apparatus of the present invention comprises a liquid delivery line which can deliver liquids which have different properties such as density, viscosity and the like; a body which is provided in the above-described liquid delivery apparatus and comprises an inflow port in which the above-described liquid flows and an outflow port out which the above-described liquid flows out; a rotator of moving the above-described liquid by given volumes from the above-described inflow port to the above-described outflow port along the internal wall of the above-described body by being rotated in the above-described body; a flow meter which outputs a flow signal corresponding to the flow rate of the above-described liquid based on the rotation of the above-described rotator; a flow regulator for regulating the flow rate of the above-described liquid which is continuously delivered through the above-described liquid delivery line by being driven based on the above-described flow signal; and a control unit for setting the control level of the above-described flow regulator.
Further, the liquid delivery apparatus of the present invention provides,
a fluid delivery system for conveying a first fluid in response to the flow of a second fluid, comprising:
constant volume flow regulator for moving the first fluid therethrough at rate proportional to the flow rate of the second fluid and
a control system responsive to the flow rate of said second fluid for controlling said constant volume fluid regulator to output said first fluid at a rate proportional to the flow rate of the second fluid.
Further, the liquid delivery apparatus of the present invention provides,
a fluid delivery system for conveying a first fluid at a constant volume over a selected time interval, comprising:
constant volume flow regulator for moving the first fluid therethrough at a constant volume over a selected time interval, and
a control system responsive to changes in the flow rate of said first fluid for controlling said constant volume fluid regulator to output said first fluid at a constant volume over a selected time interval.
Further, the liquid delivery apparatus of the present invention provides,
a fluid delivery system for conveying a first fluid in response to the flow of a second fluid, comprising:
a constant volume flow regulator for moving the first fluid therethrough at rate at least partially determined by the flow rate of the second fluid, and
a control system comprising,
a memory storing a flow rate of said second fluid and a value representing a ratio of a first fluid volume to a second fluid volume, and
a feed control unit responsive to a stored flow rate of the second fluid and ratio value for controlling said constant volume fluid regulator to output said first fluid at a rate proportional to the flow rate of the second fluid and the ratio of the first fluid volume to the second fluid volume.
Further, the liquid delivery apparatus of the present invention provides,
a fluid delivery system for conveying a first fluid in response to the flow of a second fluid, comprising:
a constant volume flow regulator for moving the first fluid therethrough at rate at least partially determined by the flow rate of the second fluid, and
a fluid flow meter measuring the flow rate of said second fluid, and
a control system comprising,
a feed control unit responsive to the measured value of the flow rate of the second fluid for controlling said constant volume fluid regulator to output said first fluid at a rate proportional to the measured flow rate of the second fluid.
Further, the liquid delivery apparatus of the present invention provides,
a fluid delivery system for conveying a first fluid in response to the flow of a second fluid, comprising:
a constant volume flow regulator for moving the first fluid therethrough at rate determined by the flow rate of the second fluid, including a set of rotators which are rotated within the body in respective directions opposite to each other to move the first fluid therethrough,
a mixing means for mixing said first and second fluids,
a first valve means in a fluid line between said fluid flow meter and said mixing means to selectively block flow of said second fluid to said mixing means,
a second valve means in a fluid line between said constant volume flow regulator and said mixing means to selectively block flow of said first fluid to said mixing means, and
a control system comprising,
a feed control unit responsive to the flow rate of the second fluid, for controlling said constant volume fluid regulator to output said first fluid at a rate proportional to the flow rate of the second fluid and said ratio, said feed control unit including a timer.
Further, the liquid delivery apparatus of the present invention provides,
a fluid delivery system for conveying a first fluid at a constant volume over a time interval, comprising:
a constant volume flow regulator for moving the first fluid therethrough at a constant rate independent of changes in a physical property of said first fluid, said constant volume flow regulator producing a signal proportional to the rate of fluid flow therethrough,
a control system coupled to said constant volume flow regulator and responsive to the fluid flow rate signal for controlling the flow rate through the constant volume flow regulator to be a constant rate independent of variations in a physical property of said first fluid that tend to alter its flow rate.
Further, the liquid delivery apparatus of the present invention provides,
a fluid delivery system for conveying a first fluid at a constant volume over a selected time interval, comprising:
a constant volume flow regulator for moving the first fluid therethrough at a constant rate independent of changes in a physical property of said first fluid, said constant volume flow regulator producing a signal proportional to the rate of fluid flow therethrough,
a control system coupled to said constant volume flow regulator and responsive to the fluid flow rate signal for controlling the flow rate through the constant volume flow regulator to be a constant rate independent of variations in a physical property of said first fluid that tend to alter its flow rate,
a first conduit for carrying said first fluid,
an inlet for said second fluid,
a second conduit connected to said inlet for carrying said second fluid to a first location,
a third conduit for carrying said second fluid to a second location, said third conduit branching off from said second conduit,
a fluid flow meter connected between the inlet and the location where the third conduit branches from the second conduit.
The method for delivering a liquid of the present invention provides a flow regulator in a passage in which the liquid is passed, and controls a flow regulation level so that the above-described liquid of a reference volume level is sequentially delivered to the above-described passage by passing it through the above-described flow regulator.
Further, the method for delivering a liquid of the present invention provides a flow regulator in a passage in which the liquid is passed, detects the flow regulation level of the above-described flow regulator which varies in accordance with the changes of physical properties such as the density, viscosity and the like of the above-described liquid, and controls the above-described flow regulator so that the above-described flow regulation level is a reference volume level.
Further, the method for delivering a liquid of the present invention provides a flow regulator in a passage in which the liquid is passed, pressurizes the above-described liquid by a container in which the above-described liquid is reservoired, feeds the pressurized liquid from the above-described container to the above-described flow regulator through the above-described passage, detects the flow regulation level of the above-described flow regulator which receives the above-described pressurized liquid, and controls the above-described flow regulator so that the above-described flow regulation level is a reference volume level.
Further, the method for delivering a liquid of the present invention provides a flow regulator in a passage in which the liquid is passed, detects the flow regulation level of the above-described flow regulator which varies in accordance with the changes of physical properties such as the density, viscosity and the like which differ according to the kind of the above-described liquid, and controls the above-described flow regulator so that the flow of the above-described liquid of a reference volume level occurs continuously from the above-described flow regulator.
Further, the method for delivering a liquid of the present invention comprises a feed step of pressurizing a liquid reservoired in a container and feeding the above-described liquid into a passage connected to the above-described container; a detection step of detecting, in the above-described passage, values of properties such as density, viscosity and the like which vary according to the kind of the above-described liquid; and a control step of controlling the flow rate of the above-described liquid at a given flow rate determined by a reference volume level of the above-described liquid even though the above-described values of properties are varied.
Further, the method for delivering a liquid of the present invention provides a flow regulator in a passage through which a liquid is passed, and a pressure control valve upstream or downstream of the flow regulator; pressurizes the above-described liquid in a container reservoiring the above-described liquid; feeds the pressurized liquid from the above-described container to the above-described flow regulator through the above-described passage; detects the flow regulation level of the above-described flow regulator which receives the above-described pressurized liquid; and controls the above-described flow regulator so as to render the above-described flow regulation level identical to a reference volume level.
Further, the method for delivering a liquid of the present invention provides a flow regulator which regulates the flow rate of the feeding medium such as a liquid, a gas or the like, in a tube passage; feeds the above-described feeding medium to the above-described flow regulator through the above-described tube passage; and delivers the above-described feeding medium to the above-described tube passage when the condition of the load of the above-described flow regulator based on the feeding of the above-described feeding medium is larger than the control range of the above-described flow regulator, while limiting the flow rate of the above-described feeding medium based on the load which exceeds the above-described control range.
Further, the method for delivering a liquid of the present invention provides a flow regulator which delivers a pressurized liquid of a fixed volume level in a tube passage; feeds the above-described pressurized liquid to the above-described flow regulator through the above-described tube passage; measures the flow rate of the above-described pressurized liquid which is delivered by driving the above-described flow regulator; sets the drive level of the above-described flow regulator so that the above-described pressurized liquid is continuously delivered at a desired flow rate based on the above-described flow rate; and delivers the above-described pressurized liquid based on the above-described drive level which was set.
Further, the method for delivering a liquid of the present invention provides,
a method of conveying a first fluid at a constant volume over a selected time interval, comprising:
providing a constant volume flow regulator,
measuring the flow rate of said first fluid,
comparing the measured flow rate with a reference flow rate, and
modifying the flow rate of the first fluid through said constant volume flow regulator to maintain said reference flow rate,
whereby the flow rate of the first fluid is maintained constant independent of changes in a physical property of said first fluid that tend to alter its flow rate.
Further, the method for delivering a liquid of the present invention provides,
a fluid delivery system a method of determining a quantify of available fluid to be delivered comprising:
providing a constant volume flow regulator including a set of rotators which are rotated within the body in respective directions opposite to each other to move the fluid,
measuring the flow rate of said fluid,
comparing the measured flow rate with a reference flow rate, and
modifying the speed of rotation of said rotators to modify the flow rate of the fluid through said constant volume flow regulator to maintain said reference flow rate,
producing a signal from said constant volume flow regulator derived from the load on said rotators,
providing a reference signal value corresponding to a load change an said rotators
resulting from the absence of said fluid, and
signaling when said produced signal corresponds with said reference signal to indicate that the fluid has been used up.
Further, the method for delivering a liquid of the present invention provides,
a method of conveying a fluid at a constant volume over a selected time interval, comprising:
providing a constant volume flow regulator, measuring the flow rate of said first fluid,
comparing the measured flow rate with a reference flow rate, and
modifying the flow rate of the first fluid through said constant volume flow regulator to maintain said reference flow rate, whereby the flow rate of the first fluid is maintained constant independent of changes in a physical property of said first fluid that tend to alter its flow rate,
wherein said step of measuring said flow rate includes measuring one of a voltage and current supplied to said constant volume flow regulator,
said step of comparing includes the step of comparing the measured current or voltage to a reference current or voltage, and
said step of modifying the flow rate includes modifying one of the voltage and current applied to the constant volume flow regulator.